Padrino Part 27
Previous: Padrino Part 26 Jossu became especially flustered at how everything turned out. In the end, he used up every single asset he could have possibly used, even all the way up to the five giants he had lined up. They were Plan E! After all of that, none of his hirelings pulled through except for ONE, and that was out of the most blind luck that he could have pulled out of his ass! The rest of his minions all fell, the marines fell to them, even the fricken giants were having a hell of a time! This was bonkers! '' ''He stood at his reinforced windows that couldn't be punched through, even by a cannon ball, and he gazed at the battle happening at his front yard. The building kept rocking back and forth from how many shots the building was taking. There, in front of his very large desk, was a white-masked man, beaten and battered to the point of almost falling apart. '' '''Jossu:' Disgraceful. This is all disgraceful. I paid all of you the biggest belli of anyone I have ever hired in my entire life. Ten million Belli each! Fifty million for the giants, and even offered an extra twenty who came through! And you, my lucky friend, are the only one who pulled it off. Why, of all people, are you the only poster child of success I have to offer. You have it, don't you? The white-face pirate reached into his back pocket, and pulled it out. The most picture-perfect devil fruit that ever hit the scene in the entire world. It didn't have a single scratch on it, and it even had the leaf in tact. Jossu: '''Alright, now I feel better. [He slowly removed it from the white-face's hands, and held it tight. Then he turned to the row of Den Den Mushis behind him that lined his desk top. '''Jossu: '''Gentlemen, the bidding starts at 90 million belli. The most powerful devil fruit this entire world has ever seen in history! You may begin! ---- ''He could not use his hands, the ability to do so was shaved from him, as well as the epidermis from a great portion of his leg. The giant known as Poto was now facing down a very large human, Polatsu with a grinning No Beard behind him, his arms crossed. '' '''Polatsu: Ishi-Sumasshu! off from the ground and flew straight for the giant, who lifted his foot to stomp the Vice Admiral. The Vice Admiral very quickly shifted his path in an instant and dodged the on-coming attack, and his elbow came on strong into the giant's shin, right into a pressure point that caused his entire leg to go completely numb! The giant cried out in pain. Polatsu: Senku-Ryuu!!!! lunged up into the air at that moment as the giant started to fall to one knee, that brought him close enough for the Vice Admiral's fist to meet the bottom of his chin, clocking him a good one. The giant was brought straight back. That was when Aphro made his appearance, and ran toward the Vice Admiral. Aphro: Admiral Polatsu! Hold it right there! Polatsu wasn't entirely sure how to react to a.... man? woman? running toward him, but that was when he/she brought out a bottle and a rag, pouring the liquid onto the rag and beginning to wipe down his many cuts and gashes all up and down his arm. '' '''Aphro:' This has been bothering me since I laid eyes on you, Admiral. You need to take better care of yourself. Polatsu: softly as the stinging began. I thank you, young... doctor. Aphro: Oh, please, call me Aphro, it's so nice to see a Marine like you, all strong and skillful, it really gives good credit to you guys, you really work hard. I mean look at these muscles, you could grind pepper on these triceps! Someone's been doing their pull-ups! Polatsu: again, taken aback by this Umm... thank you. No Beard: Alright, that's enough, we need to get inside, right now. Aphro: '''But what about the rest of the crews? '''No Beard: '''They are doing fine! We need to stop Jossu, and now! '''Aphro: '''But-- '''Polatsu: He's right, we need to get into that building right away. ---- Jumpo stood there, his entire top of his suit was shreaded into almost nothing as he crossed his arms defensively in front of him. Sakura and Usagi both stood beside one another once again, both of them completely out of breath. Still, their swords were firmly in their hands and their resolve had not desolved even an inch! Both of them were bruised and cut to a great degree from their harsh battle, they had taken their hits. Sakura: That's the first time someone was left so untouched by the Susano'o. This is growing frustrating. Usagi: But look at him, he's hurt, and just as tired as we are. He's wearing down and he knows it. He's going to make the first mistake. Sakura: an actual smile at this. Your aptitude for learning is astounding, Usagi. I am proud to call you my partner, and that is ever-lasting. But for now, we need something to break the ice, and his spinal cord. Usagi: I may have an idea, but it may take everything we've got. Sakura: Please, go on. Jumpo: Little mongrel humans! I will not be taken down by the likes of you! I have taken it far enough, now you both shall feel the sting of my ultimate weapon! Look upon it and fear it! out a boomerang from his pocket and held it up, it was very large, even for a giant in the terms of a normal boomerang, all things considered in its size. Get ready for--- stopped when he noticed both of them were whispering to themselves at that point. RUDE! So rude! How dare you giggle to one another like schoolgirls in this instance! Both of them poised themselves, and stared down the giant, dead in the eyes. Even from his standpoint, this grew unsettling. Jumpo: Enough! Taste the steel of Rai-Bu-meran! the boomerang with one finger, making it gain immense momentum, but just before he released it-- Usagi and Sakura: Itoryuu! Disappeared Jumpo: 'Eh?! moved too fast for even his eyes. Where the-- ''There was both of them right near his bare abs! '''Sakura: '''Jinsoku-Oni '''Usagi: Rakkan! Both: Anda-Rain! a faster-than-ever slice, both of them signed their names into Jumpo's flesh, and the propulsion of the attack cut deep, deep down into his organs, and both of them cut a single horizontal line directly under their names ト ツ うさぎ for Usagi and 桜 for Sakura. The strike cut him almost all the way through his entire, gigantic body. Jumpo's blood began to flow freely from the horrific wound, and the pain was so great, he bent forward and put his hand on his stomach, trying, in vain to stop the blood from gushing. He fell forward then, sweat pouring from his face, and a gigantic puddle of his own blood growing underneath him. '' ''Both of the swordswomen sheathed their swords at that moment, but the joy was short-lived. Usagi looked toward Rinji's battle, and her hands went to her mouth as she gasped in horror. Usagi: 'Rinji?!?! ---- ''Gyzu's left brass knuckle was broken completely in half, and his palm came down flat onto Jiro, whose strength was failing, desperately as he held against it with the edge of his very large sword. He couldn't believe that the edge of his blade did nothing to penetrate the giant's hand. Jiro's haki painted all of his sword, and yet it did nothing to even slow down the giant. '''Gyzu: You pesky cats! You chose poorly when you went against me! I am Gyzu, former commander of the Elbaf's third infantry squad! I have fought so many battles in the past two hundred years, I could have possibly squashed your grandfathers before they were litter-trained! fist came around, and lifted his palm as his brass-knuckles plowed straight into Jiro's entire front of his body, launching him straight back, his sword falling out of his hand along the way. Jiro landed near where Rinji was holding his now broken arm, his mouth wide open and gasping, as he did not have sweat glands. Rinji: '''Jiro?! Are you alright?! '''Jiro: panting for breath Rinji, you're not going to do much good in this battle anymore, not with your arm like that. If you're not careful, it's going to come off. You need to go, and fast, I'll distract him. I still have a trick up my sleeve. Rinji: No, Jiro! You can't hold on anymore! You're strong; stronger than me, even! But you can't take this kind of abuse anymore. Jiro: '''toward Rinji. Don't worry about me, just get to cover, if I am to survive, then I will. Now go! his back in three places, and then lunged straight back into the giant that approached both of them. Nekogenpo! Myaku Ryoukin! burst all around his body as he smashed his entire body into Gyzu's chest, completely stopping his charge and causing him to spit out a lot of blood. ''The giant was taken aback by such a horrific amount of force, and his eyes went blank. That was, however, when Jiro's assault ended, and his body gave out. He fell to the ground, unable to rise again, although, he was still conscious. '' ''Gyzu's hands went to his chest, and he dizzied a great amount, almost seeming to fall, but he stood firm, and he gritted his teeth in great anger as he looked down at the semi-conscious catman on the ground. '' '''Gyzu: You have fought very well, strange cat! For that, I will reserve a place on the bottom of my boot, just for you!! Ragragragragragrag!!!!! brought his boot up, and it came down like a meteor! Rinji: 'Roared! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!!! ''Gyzu was taken quite literally aback, blown back by the sheer force of Rinji's energy, and even more out of breath than he was a second ago. His foot missed Jiro by inches, and his eyes went to the other Catman, who was now purple and white, with a bright purple aura emitting from his body. '''Rinji: Until now, you have seen one form of the Cheshire Cat, because I did not want to tear up my suit, but now I don't CARE! You stand in my way now, but make no mistake! You will bow to me! BOW TO MEEEEEEE!!!!! Gyzu: How dare you speak to a higher life form than yourself! I'm gonna... ... ... what... Rinji roared, a roar that could only be shared by his ancient ancestors that stood seven or eight feet tall, their fangs twice to three times as long as they were now! His stripes stretching, and curling all over his entire body, and his eyes growing all red, not just his irises. He let out a deep, heart-wrenching growl as his muscles grew to a gargantuan size, and his suit tore in all places. Soon, he was on all fours, in the shape of a full-blown tiger with long, white and purple stripes. His bestial eyes and foot-long fangs snarled at Gyzu, and caused him to have the slightest of second guesses. With one paw lifted, Rinji's new, dire claws sliced the air in front of him. That very instant, a HUGE series gashes appeared across Gyzu's chest and torso, drawing blood and knocking him straight back. 'Gyzu: '''GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! onto his bloody, torn torso, and then he turned the most fightened eyes toward the new monster he saw before him. ''Rinji unleashed a deafening roar once again, and that's when he charged! Padrino Part 28 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Stories Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:Collaboration Category:The Other Side